Ash's Pikachu (Cdswalkthrough)
Voltage Evolution Change Lightning Rod (Hidden Abillity) |location=Professor Oak Laboratory |numepsh=1 |numeps1=1 |prevonum=172 |evo1num=025A |firststagename=Pichu |secondstagename=Pikachu |evolution=1 |epnum=TBA |epname=''The Meeting of Lifelong Partners'' |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=''Prior to The Meeting of Lifelong Partners'' |current=With Ash |java1=Megumi Hayashibara |enva2=Ikue Ohtani Kate Bristol |java2=Ikue Ohtani }} Ash's Pikachu (Japanese: サトシのピカチュウ Satoshi's Pikachu) is the signature of the anime series, and the first Pokémon that Ash obtained on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, given to Ash by . Personality Pikachu is Ash's best friend. Pikachu has always been there for Ash and also takes a leadership position for the team. He is curious, smart and friendly, but shares Ash's fondness for battling. One of his most noticeable features is his determination and unwillingness to give up whenever a situation gets tough. He is shown to be responsible with younger Pokémon, particularly Misty's Togepi, who he is often forced to shepherd out of danger by putting himself in it. Although stubborn at times, he obeys Ash's commands in battle and rarely leaves his side. He is also a constant target for Team Rocket. They try to capture him, but on the few occasions that they do, their plans are always thwarted by Ash and his friends. Even after getting out of their traps, avoiding capture, or that he wasn't part of their schemes, Pikachu also thwarts his enemies by attacking or getting rid of them using his Electric-type attacks, like his signature attack, Thunderbolt. He is very swift in battles as well. He can also imitate some Pokémon by making their face shapes. Like his master, Pikachu shares Ash's love for science and technology; even if he cannot understand most of it. Pikachu has close friendships with Ash's Pokémon that he had or has, with Ash's traveling companions and their Pokémon as well also some of their Pokémon are his best friends, other than his trainer. In some episodes, Pikachu has a strong rivalry with other trainers' Raichu which is Pikachu's evolved form, who is much stronger than the latter and also responsible for injuring Pikachu in every first battle with the exception of both Volkner and Tierno's Raichu who appears as a calm, serious and a friendly Pokémon. In Sun and Moon series during the pancake race, it showed Pikachu wanted to defeat an Alolan Raichu. The prime example is when Lt. Surge's Raichu manage to overpower Pikachu with its abilities and also injures it in the process. This also carries to Sho's Raichu who also overpowers all of Pikachu's abilities such as his Iron Tail and Volt Tackle. Despite their overpowered prowess, Pikachu is able to withstand against them by using its speed and its tactics in battling in order to defeat them. During the time when Pikachu was injured in each of the first battles against the trainer's Raichu, he was given the chance to evolve into a Raichu using a Thunder Stone but Pikachu often refuses. This trait is later shared by his best friend, Dawn's Piplup who also given the chance to evolve, but also refuses as he has an Everstone to prevent it. History Once a Pichu, Pikachu was alone during his time in the forest until he met a Kangaskhan and her child, who were with their horde. Pichu befriended Kangaskhan and joined its horde. Pichu was able to form a close bond with the Kangaskhan and her child who enjoy having him in their family. One night, Pichu left the horde, while he remembers his times with them. After thinking about his friendship with Kangaskhan, Pichu began to evolve into Pikachu. After evolving, Pikachu was amazed by his evolution and bid his friends farewell while he set off on his own journey. At some point, he was found by Professor Oak and was taken to his lab. Known Moves Z-Moves Gallery Ash Pikachu.png Ash's Pikachu.png Ash_Pikachu_ThunderShock.png|Using Thunder Shock Ash_Pikachu_Thunderbolt.png|Using Thunderbolt Ash Pikachu Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Ash_Pikachu_Agility.png|Using Agility Ash_Pikachu_Iron_Tail.png|Using Iron Tail Ash Pikachu Thunder.png|Using Thunder Ash Pikachu Electro Ball.png|Using Electro Ball Pikachu and Charizard.png|With Charizard Ash Pikachu Counter Shield.png Ash Pikachu Electro Iron Tail.png Millicas's Pikachu using Thunder Shock.png Ash Pikachu Thunderbolt M20.png Millicas's Pikachu.png Ash Pikachu 10000000 Volt Thunderbolt.png Ash Pikachu M20 Quick Attack.png Edmund's Pikachu using Volt Tackle.png Edmund's Pikachu using Iron Tail.png Edmund's Pikachu.png Navigation References Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters